Capitol by Blood
by you gave me forever
Summary: Two children from the capitol. Orphans. Adopted by former rebels at a young age. How will this end?


**Disclaimer: I don't own THG**

_Epilogue_

Dysthe was sitting on the floor, drawing a picture of Caesar Flickerman. She just coloring his hair pink, when her father burst in.

"Dysthe! We have to go, the rebels are invading. If we can get to the presidents mansion, he'll get you, Cassandra and Ares safe in his mansion."

As her father grasped her hand, he scooped up the baby, Cassandra. Dysthe's mother grasped her five year old brother, Ares, and they ran outside.

Dysthe was wearing nothing but shorts, and a turquoise shawl over a short sleeved shirt. The sharp edges of the bright pink paving stones cut into her bare feet as they ran down the crowed street. The cold turned Dysthe's feet numb, and her face red.

"We're almost there, Rachel. Just one more block to go," Dysthe's father hissed to his wife. He handed Cassandra to her as the baby began to wail.

In that last block, gunfire exploded across the street. Dysthe's father froze in place. He turned towards the gunfire, even as Rachel turned to run with Ares. A strange noise, a strangled gasp from her father, and suddenly his checkerboard shirts pattern was ruined by a splatter of red. Dysthe's father fell on his back, dead instantly from a bullet in the chest.

Ares burst into tears, and Rachel screamed. Dysthe jumped back, letting go of her now dead father's hand.

Rachel motioned to her. "RUN!"

They took off down the block, dodging everyone else. When they reached the outside of President Snow's gate, Rachel took off her heavy coat. She set it on Dysthe.

"Share the coat with your siblings. Keep them warm, and make sure nothing happens to them. You're a big girl, almost nine. I have to go, I'll meet you after," and with that, her mother was gone.

Dysthe led Ares over to a corner unoccupied by the many children. She crouched down, holding Cassandra tightly to her chest, and wrapped the coat around them all. They had been rocking back and forth in a huddle for a little while, trying to stay warm when something happened. Out of the sky, fell silver parachutes.

Dysthe had only seen a couple hunger games, but she knew enough to know that parachutes are good, and contain gifts.

"You stay here, ok Ares? I'm gonna go get us a parachute!"

Dysthe ran out into the throng of children, and ran towards the nearest parachute. She was nearly there when an explosion blasted her backwards. She lay on the ground, her arms burnt, tears streaming down her face.

A face appeared over Dysthe. A girl, concerned, and holding a first aid kit. The girl had just begun to smear an ointment over her arms, when the world exploded.

There, on the cold ground, Dysthe died in the place she had thought was safe.

Over in the corner, Ares stared at the fire, and explosions that were going off everywhere. He picked up Cassandra, and ran to where a peacekeeper was trying to get everyone alive out. However, the moment he exited, a rebel grabbed him.

Ares screamed, trying to run, but the rebel held on tightly. When he raised his eyes to a blue eyed, blond haired boy, he paused. He recognized him from TV.

"Your Peeta!"

Peeta smiled. Then he picked up Ares and Cassandra, and carried them into a hovercraft.

x. x. X X x. x.

For a while, the children were simply treated as district thirteen citizens, perhaps a little less rights, but it was known that Peeta had wanted them to be saved.

Peeta himself had arrived late on the scene, and simply found a scared little boy with a crying baby trying to escape. He couldn't just leave them to be blown up!

After President Coin was shot by Katniss, the children needed a permanent family.

Two volunteers among the many were selected, and the children sent to their separate new families. It was decided that they would not be told anything of their adoption, past or the fact that they came from the capitol. It was slightly cruel, but they couldn't risk the children finding out.

Ares new parents never mentioned his past, and said that he was their sun. In time, Ares too forgot, and believed that he was his "parents" blood.

And of course, Cassandra was so young that she had no idea her family wasn't hers in blood.

The siblings grew up happily in their adopted families, with no idea that the other existed.

**A/N: To find out who their adopted families are, and what happens, stay turned! XD**


End file.
